


Solo Missions Suck

by MercuryWilliamson (MementoMoriPontifexMortis)



Series: Avenger's Ficlets Set [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint's on a mission, F/M, I'm still really bad at tagging, it's fluffy, listen to Jet Lag -- the french one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MercuryWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's been doing solo missions and Natasha has been missing him from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Missions Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Own. 
> 
> Listen to Simple Plan's "Jet Lag" ft. Marie Mai, it's the song I listened to while writing this.

~*~

“Hello?” Clint's voice asks through the phone. He knows it's Natasha so he doesn't understand the fact that he's got silence. He thinks about it, well, there's always the fact that Natasha wakes up quicker than her brain so she can still be sleeping. 

“Good morning.” Her voice finally flits through the line, and he can tell that she's just fully waking up. 

“It's midnight.” Clint answers before saying, “Good morning to you too.” 

There's a sigh from the other end of the phone and he wants so bad to hold her. They've been partners for years, lovers since Budapest and finally been dating for a few months and like always, Clint hates going on solo missions; they are never any fun when the people on the other side of the comm won't play along with you. Natasha always plays some kind of game with him while they wait for the mark. Sometimes even playing who they might end up taking out on a later date. 

“Wish you weren't halfway across the world.” She says, and he can hear her moving around which means that she's got JARVIS to put him on speaker in her room. “How's the mark?” 

“Boring.” Clint's voice can attest to that, “I've been sitting in the sweltering heat with actual radio silence and a mark that spends more time surrounded by people that probably doesn't matter to his organization then doing anything fun.” 

She laughs, a genuine laugh, “Well, it's not any better over here.” 

“Let me guess, aliens?” 

“No, Stark and Banner blew up something, Rogers got annoyed with destruction of property, and Thor is too excited to have Jane over to do anything besides talk about how amazing she is. I have heard more than I need about Dr. Jane Foster and she isn't even here yet!” Natasha sounds exhausted. “Phil hasn't even left medical yet and they're driving him insane.” 

Now that sounded interesting, “What happened?” He asks. 

“Phil was talking to me in the main common room over like Stark's form of Skype when the explosion happened. After everything was over and done with,” meaning Rogers had yelled at Stark and they gotten in a fight, “Phil let everyone have it.” 

“Oh, wish I was there to hear his first rant after everything.” 

“Well, with the way things are going, I doubt it'll be the last.” Natasha's voice smiles and Clint, again, wishes he was with her. 

“I'll be blunt and say it,” Clint begins after a few minutes of silence, which means Natasha is getting ready or in the shower, “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, moya.” There's another small silence when she speaks up again, “It's not the same. I feel alone.” 

“I'll make sure I finish up this mission quickly so I can fly out and tell Fury that for the next year I'm not accepting solo missions.” Clint says because when Natasha feels alone, she feels threatened which could mean that the other are in danger from her lashing out. “Then when I get back, we can spend the entire day at a spa.”

A snort, “You mean the bathrooms in this place.” She retorts before sighing, “Anyway, I've gotta go, Stark had something stupid planned and I've got to go play babysitter, which you'll be helping me do when you get back.” 

“Ok, bye.” Love you. 

“Bye.” Love you too. 

The phone hangs up and Clint stares back at his mark, thinking about the Avengers and Natasha. Right after the New York Incident, Clint had been swept away to this solo mission which had been going on for about a month, so he never got to know his new teammates, but Natasha did tell him about them often and he trusted her opinions. He also trusted her when she said that they would be clashing, him being his secretive self and the rest would probably want to get to know him. 

Clint pulls himself out of his thoughts when he sees his mark getting up which means that it's almost showtime. “Clint, are you ready?” He hears the handler for this mission over the comm link. 

“Ready, ma'am.” He says because it's Miss Lydia Johansson and she's been nice to him since he came to into SHIELD's fold so he's not going to be mean to her like he'd be if it was any other SHIELD agent. 

“Take the shot when you're ready.” She says. 

And he does.

{The End}


End file.
